1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of reading a two-dimensional barcode and, in particular, to a method of reading multiple two-dimensional barcodes.
2. Related Art
A two-dimensional barcode is a readable barcode which has another dimension expanded based on a one dimensional barcode. Since the messages that can be carried by a two-dimensional barcode are far more than a one dimensional barcode, a two-dimensional barcode is used more widely with the rapid development of modern technologies, especially in high-tech industries, storage and transportation industries, wholesale and retail industries, which have the needs of marking information onto products cheaply and rapidly. Currently, commonly seen examples include rapid railroad tickets, traceable foods such as fish and vegetables, and medicine bags and boxes used in medical institutions.
A two-dimensional barcode uses black and while rectangular patterns to represent binary data. The pattern image can be decoded after being read to obtain the information contained therein. Among two-dimensional barcodes, quick response (QR) codes are most commonly used. A QR code is in the form of a square with the three corners printed with smaller patterns of “2 concentric squares” to provide positioning function. Generally, the method of reading a two-dimensional barcode is to rely on the recognizable patterns within the four corners of the QR code to determine the position of the QR code.
However, since the positioning function of a two-dimensional barcode must be provided via the recognizable patterns of a fixed amount, the conventional method of reading a two-dimensional barcode can be performed on a single two-dimensional barcode only. If more than two two-dimensional barcodes exist at the same time, the recognizable patterns of different two-dimensional barcodes cause the confusion of the apparatus while reading. Therefore the reading area of the apparatus must be limited, otherwise the scanning must be performed manually to capture images and decode multiple two-dimensional barcodes one by one. There exist the disadvantages of low recognition speed, long processing time, and continuous repetitive actions of the user.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a method of reading multiple two-dimensional barcodes, which allows to recognize multiple two-dimensional barcodes rapidly so that the apparatus using such method can read in a broad range of area to expedite operation processes and reduce manpower and labor consumptions.